


【伯爵咕哒】Blind-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa





	【伯爵咕哒】Blind-白茶狗凍

【伯爵咕哒】Blind-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【伯爵咕哒】Blind](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_114c2e4b)

  
“我想搜集种火的队伍需要调整。”  
我撑着下巴，这样的姿态更显得我是不经意说出这句话，而不是怀有什么意图。我摸了摸脸，感觉被埃及的风沙拍打过的皮肤还没有恢复过来。可是日常任务接踵而至，毕竟拯救人理不是一天的事。  
“总要熟悉一下新的从者，而且高文骑士也很适合种火搜集。”  
罗曼医生思考了一下，点了点头，不过却露出为难的神色。   
“那么要将谁替换下来呢？”   
他知道我要把谁换出队伍，他的耳朵都快红了。我听说罗曼医生虽然年近三十却还是单身，不知道真假。 我们刚从特异点回来的时候，他也是红着耳朵向我道歉，他大概觉得那件事对我而言是一种强迫。我不置可否，一定也加深了他的误解，他或许又感到愧疚了。 可是我不知道怎么解开误会，我自己都难以辨明。  
“我知道了，我会替你向他转达。”   
在我说话之前医生替我下了决定，Avenger从队伍编成一栏中消失了。   
  
几周前高文骑士光芒的阴影锥子一般钉进我的脑壳里，稍微回想脑子就隐隐作痛，现在却都化成春风细雨。骑士真不愧是骑士，风度翩翩，体贴温柔，笑容和煦灿烂，还会摘小花送给我。  
我把他送给我的百合花插在花瓶里，放在卧室的桌上，一朵花没能给乏味的陈设增添多少风情，可花总是好看的。   
我坐在桌边看了一会儿，又觉得阴云总是不散去。   
百合花的花瓣已显出衰老的迹象，很快它就会发黄凋谢，腐败的气味掩盖过香气。也许我可以拜托达芬奇做一些处理，好让它停留住，那样它就成为迦勒底的一部分。这里常使我忘记世界上有时间存在，这会带来很多错觉与幻想。控制室日夜加班加点，最后的特异点很快就能确定下来。很快一切都要结束了，可是我很少想起这件事。也许我应该留下这朵缓慢腐败的花做时间的标示，没有什么能停留。  
玛修传话回来之后说：“Avenger先生好像没有什么不满。” 我想他的心上也不曾停留过什么东西。  
我要确定明天的队伍名单了。我和高文相处得确实很愉快，连大脑都变的清新爽利，不像某些人在场时一切都成乱麻。可是明天的战斗不适合saber出场，必须做些调整。其实不需要过多考虑，换他回来最便利快捷。我不该在这种事情上任性。  
  
我很久没见到他了，从特异点回来之后到今天，接近半个多月。我不是刻意避开他，总是有这样巧的事情。  
已经很晚了，我想玛修应该已经睡了，我也不能总麻烦别人。我知道去哪里找他。   
他多半不在自己的房间，大概会在起居室里，那里泡咖啡比较方便。他说自己不需要睡眠，大半夜里还在喝咖啡的人会想睡觉才是奇怪。  
我这么想着推开门，咖啡的香气扑鼻。他坐在沙发上，听见声响后抬起头看了我一眼，又低下头读他的书。  
这句话我在心里说过几百遍了，我真的讨厌他。   
我狠咬着后槽牙向沙发边走去，径直坐在他旁边，沙发狠狠地晃动了一下，他的身体也跟着晃动了一下，可是他却稳如泰山地盯着纸面。  
“咳，”我清了清喉咙，“明天会把你编入种火队伍里。”  
“我知道了。” 他稍微抬眼看了我一眼，又转了回去。   
我没想到他会这样冷淡，或许就如玛修说的，他没有什么不满，所以什么也不在乎。  
那我也没什么话再要和他说了。我站起来准备离开。   
“你的太阳骑士怎么样了？”  
他突然问道。   
不，这根本不是询问，分明是嘲讽。我想他就是打算惹我不快。  
“他好得很，我不需要费心和他吵架，他也不会惹女士生气。”  
他没有接话。 这让我措手不及，或许他真的只是问一问而已，我回答的语气似乎太过恶劣。仔细想想我其实并没有和他吵过架。只是我单方面一个劲儿地生气。这么一来找茬的人似乎是我。  
不过我也没感到多少歉意，心里反倒升起一种不甘。我不能就这样一走了之，这不合算，于是我又坐了回去。  
他把书合上，放在茶几上，却还是不说话。我想不明白他的沉默有什么意思，我说过他一出现一切都变得一团乱，一半原因是他本身就变幻莫测，难以猜度。  
我需要说些什么，哪怕是废话，我装模作样地深吸了一口气，“闻起来真香，咖啡。”  
“你该睡觉了，闭灯的时间快到了。”  
他站了起来，拿着杯子走到了沙发背后。   
为了节省电力，走廊上的灯光十一点准时熄灭，只间隔几米地设下微弱的光源。   
“我不怕黑。” 我大声说道。   
他半天没有动静，我只听见杯子碰撞的声音和水流声。   
难道他以为我会读心术，轻轻松松就能读出他心中所想吗？又或者他张了一张金子做的嘴，说出来的每个字都会变成黄金。要不然我不知道他为什么这么舍不得和我多说一句话。   
他本身就不希望被理解，我只能这样想。他惯于拒绝人，早早地就张扬着身上的火焰，警示旁人不要靠近。   
“要是想要触碰，就先做好觉悟。”   
作家赋予他的智谋与毅力，他却用在这种事情上。与其说他是在警示，不如说是提前为自己开脱。   
“我早就警告过你了。” 他本来就是无爱无情的怨灵，只有复仇才是他的存在，诸如此类。于是那之后若有一切的失败，罪责都归于我，是我咎由自取。  
“对，是我执意如此。”   
可是我不能义无反顾地这么说，只有不顾利害的傻子才会笑嘻嘻地自己走进他的陷阱里。  
  
“我曾经也不惧怕黑暗。”  
他回来了，在我面前放下一杯热牛奶，居高临下地看着我。   
“在我见到真的黑暗之前，又或是自身成为黑暗之后，我对黑暗无所畏惧。”   
“可是你会害怕。”   
他说的肯定绝对，让人想要反驳，可是我却什么都说不出来；因为我不能确定。   
他坐回到我身边，拿起杯子递到我手中。 我闻到牛奶的甜香，感到杯子的热度，同时还有稀薄的，他身上的温热。   
我小小地啜饮了一口，他像是感到满意似的眯起眼睛。正是我喜欢的甜度。   
“我也知道光芒总是令人愉悦。当我再次沐浴在日光下时，因为太过强烈的光芒睁不开眼睛，甚至眼球发痛，可是我仍想要看。”  
他似笑非笑地说：“人类本能地向往光明，更何况亘古永恒的太阳。没有人会不喜欢。”  
我听出他话里有话，咬着杯沿支吾：“不是你想的那样。”  
他没有接过我的话头：“把牛奶喝了，我陪你回去。”   
  
我说了我不怕黑。   
打开门，走廊上的灯已经熄灭了。他关上屋内的灯走了出来，向我伸出手。我犹豫了一下，还是乖乖被他牵住。   
其实走廊上没有那样地昏暗，远远得能看见前方的光源，走过了，前方又又微弱的光亮，只是中间陷入一段短暂的黑暗。   
他不说话，我也不知道该说些什么，只有脚步声回荡着。   
我记得他在黑暗中仍能视物，没头脑地疑问他的眼睛是否会在暗处发光，想要转过头确认却又犹豫。 我怕他看着我，又或者看不见我。   
他的手很温暖，我也是前些日子才知道这些事情。我本以为他该如同苍白色一样冰冷。我不知道的事情太多了，而他所掌握的远比我多。我想我的心跳声也传到他的手心里，他所知道的比我更多了。信息的缺失会导致败北，我察觉到这件事情，却不确定那些合算与不合算的计算是否有意义。   
当我还是下定决心看向他时，他停住脚步，我的房间到了。  
他的眼睛确实在发光，却不是我想象中那种可笑滑稽的漫画一般。他眼里的光芒淡薄而流转，像是夏夜里的流萤。   
门开了，我向前迈出一步踏入门内，可是他却不松开手。  
或许是我不松开手。牵扯的力量来源变得暧昧不明，大概我们都想把罪责推给对方，一切都处于静止的流转中。  
“你的花儿在看着。” 他或许感到我手心积蓄的力量，笑着说道。   
于是我突然记起了时间的流动，那朵腐败的花。这一刻不停留，他很快就会松开手，向我道晚安，然后这一天便画上一个句号，又像水珠一样从他心里滚落。   
我突然感到焦急起来，头脑中费心搭建的计算公式倾刻间崩落。我猛然抓紧他，将他拉进我的房间里。门在他身后缓缓合上，只有他的双眼稀薄地亮着。   
我在他眼中看见些许的惊讶，这倒是让我得意了几分。可我实则没有余裕，我的手臂控制不住地颤抖着。   
“是我执意如此。”  
他的眼睛里泛起笑意。  
我将他拉入我的黑暗，又或者是我被卷入他的黑暗，我不能辨明。  
  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2017/10/04  


  
热度 141  
评论 6

[伯爵咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%AF%E7%88%B5%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[エドぐだ](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E3%82%A8%E3%83%89%E3%81%90%E3%81%A0)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[ 岩窟王](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%C2%A0%E5%B2%A9%E7%AA%9F%E7%8E%8B)

  


  


评论(6)

热度(141)

  1. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) [橘川](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://wocwtf.lofter.com/) [:D](https://wocwtf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) [ShioFalzone](https://shiofalzone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://dikaboliao.lofter.com/) [純情電話](https://dikaboliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [鱼酱的突刺光波](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) [Yilingx](https://yilingx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://shanzishuoyaoyouguang.lofter.com/) [扇子说要有光](https://shanzishuoyaoyouguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://nowor.lofter.com/) [now or never](https://nowor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) [闲杂人琐事_](https://qichi074.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://cenjiqiu.lofter.com/) [鸡球有毒不能吃](https://cenjiqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://mianami.lofter.com/) [海拉尔小当家](https://mianami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) [康康](https://kangkangdy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://x-xxx-xxx.lofter.com/) [花緑青](https://x-xxx-xxx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://x-xxx-xxx.lofter.com/) [花緑青](https://x-xxx-xxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://another-love.lofter.com/) [番凩](https://another-love.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://29322.lofter.com/) [数据已删除](https://29322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) [温如](https://qinian107.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luouli.lofter.com/) [卢欧黎](https://luouli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://diehoffnung.lofter.com/) [一只咕咕](https://diehoffnung.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) [啊，是魔法](https://yunfan123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) [EP](https://wangwangwang268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://15655123577.lofter.com/) [38.7°C冰](https://15655123577.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://15655123577.lofter.com/) [38.7°C冰](https://15655123577.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://lan33.lofter.com/) [JIA_绝对公正](https://lan33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://aiyiariya.lofter.com/) [艾丽亚](https://aiyiariya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://miajule.lofter.com/) [总之先来杯啤酒吧](https://miajule.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://sei1208.lofter.com/) [清](https://sei1208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) [鎖狀輓歌](https://lecia1204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) [鳥居久張](https://toriihibari.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) [您的菜上齐了](https://nindecaishangqile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://jiuye984.lofter.com/) [啦啦啦](https://jiuye984.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) [galaxy](https://blackgothic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://mojing97.lofter.com/) [镜镜不是静静](https://mojing97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yufeirensuozhi718.lofter.com/) [huge figure涡轮酱](https://yufeirensuozhi718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://baili959.lofter.com/) [过激考哥厨](https://baili959.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://baili959.lofter.com/) [过激考哥厨](https://baili959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kh787.lofter.com/) [KH](https://kh787.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://canghaixiao995.lofter.com/) [沧海 晓](https://canghaixiao995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xunfeng456.lofter.com/) [须川玉姬](https://xunfeng456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://ln996123.lofter.com/) [炉子烤栗](https://ln996123.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://ln996123.lofter.com/) [炉子烤栗](https://ln996123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lneygreat.lofter.com/) [熙熙子](https://lneygreat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://cathy2003221.lofter.com/) [ling棋子](https://cathy2003221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
